inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Inazuma Japan (GO)
This article is about the Inazuma Japan team of the Inazuma Eleven GO series, for the original Inazuma Japan team, visit Inazuma Japan. If you are looking for the Inazuma Japan team in Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W, visit Inazuma Legend Japan. If you are looking for the Inazuma Japan team in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin, visit Inazuma Japan (Orion). ---- Inazuma Japan (イナズマジャパン) is the representative team for Japan. They are the main protagonist team in the Football Frontier International Vision 2 arc of the Galaxy series. Uniform The field players wear a uniform which is white with blue collars that goes along the back. There's also a blue circle in the sides of the shirt that goes along the back and the sleeves. The shirt also has a thunder sign on the left side which is their team's emblem. It is matched with midnight blue shorts, blue socks with white cuffs and white shoes with blue at the tongue. The goalkeeper's uniform is green as the base color with some pattern of black that goes along the sleeves. It's matched with green shorts, same shoes with the field players and gloves which is white with orange cuffs. Their captain band is yellow. Plot Inazuma Japan was introduced in episode 1. Members of several teams were reunited in the Holy Road Stadium, waiting for the announcement of the players who would be selected to be part of Japan's team, to participate in the Football Frontier International Vision 2. To commentate such event, Kakuma Oushou and Matsui Yasujirou were there. Meanwhile, a clown-dressed person was talking to another unknown person yet, telling him he had done a great job about choosing the members, and then called him coach. As he arrived on the tribune, he was acclaimed by the audience, and the commentators revealed him to be the coach of Inazuma Japan, Kuroiwa Ryuusei. Then, he announced there would be only eleven members to be part of Japan's team. He told the three first names, which were Tenma, Shindou, and Tsurugi, making Shinsuke be confident about himself. But then, eight unknown players until now were announced, surprising the whole audience and the other teams' members. They formed a line ahead of their coach, who told them to aim for the world title of the best young soccer team, and said there would be an exhibition match in ten minutes. As the match was about to start, Raimon's three players were cheered up by their schoolmates and teammates. Inazuma Japan didn't know which team they would play against. The team was then revealed to be Teikoku Gakuen, led by Kidou Yuuto. A brand new rule was then stated by Kakuma Oushou which would be used for the whole tournament. Hissatsu techniques linked to Keshin are forbidden, as well as Keshin Armed and Mixi Maxes. Gouenji Shuuya then said this idea was from Kuroiwa Ryuusei. The match then started, with Inazuma Japan having the ball. While Shindou was using Kami no Takuto FI, the other players weren't reacting to his orders and didn't follow him. They didn't even know how to play soccer, even though Ibuki Munemasa was able to stop Mikado's Koutei Penguin 7. However, Inazuma Japan conceded 10 goals. Due to the determination of Tenma, Tsurugi, and Shindou, they were still able to score one unique goal which made the score 10-1, though Teikoku was still the winning team. As revealed in episode 2 and stated by Shindou, the training place of Inazuma Japan is Odaiba Soccer Garden. Tenma, along with his two teammates from Raimon, arrived in the field but immediately got hit by a soccer ball which had been shot by Nozaki. Even though they were all training, Shindou said they didn't seem to do it the good way. Their assistant coach then arrived and told them the Asian preliminaries of FFIV2 would start in one week. He then said each player would present himself to the others. They all told what sport they were practicing, if they had one, which surprised a lot the three Raimon players. Kuroiwa then arrived, accompanied by Mizukawa, who presented herself too, and Sorano Aoi, their second manager who did the same as the others. A long training then started. Members #'Ibuki Munemasa' (GK) #'Morimura Konoha' (DF) #'Minaho Kazuto' (DF) #'Manabe Jinichirou' (DF) #'Tetsukado Shin' (DF) #'Kusaka Ryuuji' (MF) #'Nozaki Sakura' (MF) #'Matsukaze Tenma' (MF/captain) #'Shindou Takuto' (MF) #'Tsurugi Kyousuke' (FW) #'Matatagi Hayato' (FW) Hissatsu tactics * Kami no Takuto * Kami no Takuto FI Matches Fire Dragon Before the match against Fire Dragon, Shindou told Tsurugi Kyousuke and Tenma that they should just play by themselves. Tenma was hesitant about it, but Tsurugi agreed. After the kickoff between Tsurugi and Matatagi Hayato, he didn't pass the ball back to Tsurugi and just dribbled ahead, when the ball was stolen from him, Shindou got angry. Shindou played as a defender and stopped Fire Dragon's shoots, but he was unable to stop it at one time because of Ibuki Munemasa, so Fire Dragon scored against them. When Matatagi realised that Shindou, Tsurugi and Tenma were playing by themselves, he asked if he could join them, which they approved of. He used his speed to dribble ahead. When the other players joined them, they didn't pass the ball to Matatagi (who was always free) because of Manabe Jinichirou's suspicion about Matatagi stealing his wallet, when Tenma said his encouraging words, the other players started passing the ball to Matatagi. In the end, they won with 2-1. Big Waves They are Inazuma Japan's opponent in the semi-finals of Asia preliminaries. It's been shown in a trailer that Nozaki Sakura was going to be the key in winning this match. The team was informed that Big Waves is a highly offensive team, but their defensive style is shown to be entirely different. Shindou used Kami no Takuto and successfully passed the ball to Tsurugi, who used Bicycle Sword to score their first goal. But Kami no Takuto proved to be no avail when Big Waves pulled out Suck Out, their defensive tactic that could block out Kami no Takuto entirely. In addition, during the match, Sakura continuously tried to show off herself, thus blocking others' passes and disrupted their pattern. Tenma, therefore, confronted Sakura a few times about why she looked painful when she played soccer, and she remembered multiple times about her history as a rhythm gymnastics player. During the match, Ibuki and Matatagi also developed their first hissatsu: Wild Dunk and Parkour Attack respectively, which blocked out Megalodon, Big Waves' shoot hissatsu, and scored the second goal for Inazuma Japan. When Sakura was finally determined to not to fear failure, she asked Shindou to use Kami no Takuto to help her break out from Suck Out. When she failed the first time, she asked Shindou to try again and he used Kami no Takuto FI, which Sakura used to successfully pass the Big Waves players. She passed the ball to Manabe, who scored a goal with a slip and scored the third and winning goal. At the end, they won with 3-2. Shamshir They are the third opponent of Inazuma Japan. Inazuma Japan has difficulties fighting against the team as they are highly offensive, especially when the teamwork together. Problems emerged when Kusaka lost his temper and beaten up some players of Shamshir after they teased him. The team tried to play the match without passing the ball to Kusaka so that he won't get angry again. Said Ashraf, after receiving the pass from Tamir Nasr easily scored the goal with Oil Rush. Said then commanded the players to perform the tactic Dai Sabaku Sunaarashi and scored the third goal with Oil Rush again. The players of Shamshir continued to foul and insult Kusaka, who eventually lost his temper, but Tenma blocked him. Then a gang came into the stadium, and the leader challenged Kusaka into a gangster fight. Kusaka then changed into his Berserker Mode, and before he really started to fight, Tenma interrupted, allowing Kanda Satoko to speak the truth to Kusaka. Matatagi then scored the first goal with Parkour Attack, and Tsurugi evened the score with Bicycle Sword. After Kusaka was able to control his Berserker Mode, he broke through Shamshir's tactic, scored the winning goal with Kyoubou Head. In the end, Inazuma Japan won with 3-2. Mach Tiger They are the fourth and second to the last opponent of Inazuma Japan. During the match, Inazuma Japan has difficulties fighting against Mach Tiger. This is due to Morimura, Manabe, and Minaho not being capable of defending against the Mach Tiger players. Morimura dared not to block the players, while Manabe and Minaho were too busy analyzing and calculating to block the players. During the rest of the match, Kusaka confessed his feelings to Morimura, which shocked everyone. Morimura stated that she was not ready for that, but she was obviously much better now. After hearing encouragements from Kusaka, she started chasing Mach Tiger's players. By running very fast, she developed her block hissatsu Konoha Roll. Kusaka also scored a goal with Kyoubou Head. During the break, Manabe and Minaho were told by Kuroiwa to find the "key to victory". However, Manabe started to lose his concentration when he saw his father came to watch the tournament. Manabe started arguing with Minaho after he realized what was wrong with Manabe, stating that he had a loving father. Though Minaho told him the real truth was that his father died long ago. After Minaho convinced Manabe that he still had a target to fulfill, he regained confidence. The duo then started to cooperate with each other and used their skills to be the strategists of the team. Manabe pulled his hissatsu, Defense Houteishiki, and Minaho also unleashed his Trace Press. They then continued with their strategies, and Tsurugi successfully evened the score with Bicycle Sword. At the end, Tenma scored the final score with God Wind. At the end of the match, Inazuma Japan won with a score of 3-2. Storm Wolf They are the last opponent of Inazuma Japan. Storm Wolf's forward, Maxim Adrov quickly scored a goal with Gold Fever at the beginning of the match, which discouraged Ibuki. Due to the training in the Black Room, Inazuma Japan was able to cope up with Storm Wolf's play. However, all players tried to play solo instead of cooperating with each other, and all were blocked by Rolling Cutter continously. As Gold Fever scored another goal against Inazuma Japan, Ibuki realized his mistake: not cooperating with the others. As Maxim shot Gold Fever again, Ibuki used Wild Dunk in a desperate attempt and blocked the shoot, but Ruslan Kasimov tried to make it in. Ibuki then finally asked Shindou for help, who used Einsatz and kept out the ball. The others also realized their mistakes and cooperated with each other in passing and defending, and Ibuki mastered a new hissatsu: Rising Slash, which successfully blocked Gold Fever. Tenma then passed the ball to Tsurugi, who scored a goal with Bicycle Sword In the second half, however, Storm Wolf's players' movements improved and Inazuma Japan was held back. Maxim also scored another goal as Dmitri Sobirov feigned a shoot and Maxim headered the ball in. The team was dispirited of the score, but was encouraged by Tenma as he said he didn't want this to be their last match. Dmitri then scored another goal with Gold Fever, but Tenma told the team that they could score two goals together. The team followed Manabe and Minaho's strategy, which involved passing the ball back to Ibuki, who threw it back to the advancing team and Tenma scored a goal with God Wind. Then Manabe calculated the seconds needed for the Storm Wolf players to clear off the shooting path and Tsurugi scored the fourth goal using Bicycle Sword. As Storm Wolf attacked again, they passed the ball straight to another player who was about to pass Konoha, and she surprisingly tackled the player with some aura of her Soul. She passed the ball to Tenma and he used Z Slash to get another player, and passed the ball to Matatagi who shot Parkour Attack as the final score. At the end of the match, Inazuma Japan won with a score of 5-4. Trivia *All members possess Soul. *Even though its official name in the game is Inazuma Japan, the team is often called "Shinsei Inazuma Japan" in the anime. *Their second uniform, along with Raimon (GO)'s uniform, make an appearance as the cosplay costumes in Yo-kai Watch 3, another game made by Level-5. * According to the initial artwork, Nishizono Shinsuke was planned to join the team since the Football Frontier International Vision 2 as Inazuma Japan and not since the Grand Celesta Galaxy tournament as Earth Eleven. See also *Inazuma Japan in the official Japanese site *Earth Eleven Navigation Category:Galaxy teams